At The End of The Fall
by Snowdrop Lynx
Summary: 28 Oktober, CE 76. Baiklah, besok adalah ulangtahun pemuda itu. Tapi... bagaimana ia bisa memikirkan sebuah kado jika pemuda itu mengacuhkannya? Dan oh, dia bahkan tidak peduli dan bersikap begitu dingin ketika mereka bertemu, sementara ia sudah berusaha berdamai dengan salon dan membuat beberapa orang di gedung nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena perubahannya.


_HAPPY BIRTHDAY (again) ATHRUN ZALA!_

_Okay, I tried my best to write this and make sure it was posted before October's 29th is over so.. here it is!_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
><em>

_**Rate:** T, for safety_

_**Genre(s):** Drama, Romance, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings:** Post-GSD, Semi-Canon, Derivative Fiction, OOC-ness, ER, Typo(s), etc_

_**Pairing(s): **Athrun Zala/Cagalli Yula Athha_

* * *

><p><strong>At The End of The Fall<strong>

_October Lynx_

_2014_

* * *

><p>Representatif Athha—Cagalli, pagi ini tengah berjalan dari pintu utama gedung pemerintahan ORB ke ruang rapat, diiringi beberapa pengawal dan anggota rapat yang lain. Langkahnya terdengar professional dan hentakan hak pantofelnya teredam didalam karpet panjang berwarna merah yang membentang di seluruh penjuru gedung.<p>

Athrun Zala—sang laksamana, berada di salah satu koridor yang dilewati si representatif—sedang mendiskusikan beberapa laporan yang telah ditelaahnya ketika gadis itu melewatinya.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka telah berbaikan pada hari ulangtahunnya tahun lalu yang dirayakan di PLANTs dengan bantuan Kira dan Lacus, Athrun tampak cuek terhadap sang representatif bahkan ketika ia lewat.

Seakan berbaikannya mereka setahun yang lalu* tak pernah terjadi. Athrun tak mengubris Cagalli, sekalipun gadis itu memberinya beberapa isyarat samar seperti senyum tipis—sangat tipis sampai hampir tak terlihat—ketika mereka tepat berpapasan dan mata keduanya hampir bertemu.

Hampir? Ya.

Hampir karena begitu pemilik mata zamrud itu menyadari kehadiran sang pemilik sepasang mata _amber_ itu dalam jarak pandangnya, ia menoleh—menjauh tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sekilas terlihat bahwa rona kebingungan menghiasi wajah pemimpin utama ORB itu. Namun seperti yang telah disebutkan, hal itu hanya terjadi sekilas saja—sekejap mata.

Begitu detik bergeser wajah gadis itu sudah kembali dihiasi kehampaan dan kedinginan—sikap profesional yang harus ia tunjukkan sebagai seorang pemimpin yang akan memimpin rapat, dan ia meneruskan perjalanannya dengan langkah yang tanpa sadar sedikit berhentak-hentak. Jelas sekali ia tidak menyukai respon pemuda itu kepadanya tadi, sama sekali tidak.

Dan Cagalli mencatat dalam benaknya untuk menanyakannya pada saat pemuda itu harus menyerahkan laporan kepadanya.

Lalu dengan langkah yang tegas dan sedikit terhentak sang representatif—Cagalli memasuki ruang rapat tanpa masalah, dan ia menghela napas panjang seraya berjalan ke kursi—menyadari masalah baru akan dimulai setelah ini.

Suasana rapat besar kenegaraan ORB—seperti yang sudah disadari oleh para menterinya—kadangkala bisa sangat buruk, dan seperti biasa selalu berkaitan erat dengan suasana hati sang representatif—ini tentu saja baru berlaku sejak Cagalli yang memimpin.

Dan sekalipun mereka sangat tidak setuju, tak seorangpun bisa menggantikan posisi gadis itu—bahkan pada saat _mood swing_ paling gilanya sekalipun.

Hari ini bukan pengecualian—jika bukan yang paling buruk. Dan melihat raut wajah gadis itu setelah mereka semua duduk membuat para peserta rapat terdiam. Uh-oh, rapat ini mugkin akan menjadi rapat terakhir bagi sebagian dari mereka.

Alis gadis berambut pirang itu bertaut, dan terlihat gusar. Sudut-sudut bibirnya mengerucut dan garis wajahnya tampak tegang. Ekpresi yang bermain di wajahnya beragam dan bahkan ia tampak seperti tidak bisa membedakan antara stres, frustasi, kalut, sedih, gundah, resah, getir, dan entah emosi negatif apa lagi.

Yang jelas para peserta rapat tahu, bahwa rapat kenegaraan ORB kali ini mungkin akan mengakhiri hidup sebagian dari mereka dengan serangan jantung atau semisalnya.

* * *

><p>"Ok, bisa kau jelaskan sekali lagi?" suara bariton Kira terdengar jelas dari ujung lain telepon, dan kedengarannya ia kurang memperhatikan apa yang sejak tadi sudah dijelaskan oleh Cagalli secara terperinci, lalu perlahan—sesuai permintaan Kira, pada keterangan kedua, dan sekarang dia minta dijelaskan lagi?<p>

"Dengar, Kira" Cagalli menghela napas panjang, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengulang kembali apa yang sudah dua kali ia ceritakan pada saudara kembarnya itu "Berikan teleponnya pada Lacus, _please_?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari arah seberang, sepertinya Kira mengerti. Dan sepertinya juga ia sama terkejutnya dengan gadis itu saat ini, terutama setelah mendengar apa yang baru disampaikannya.

Suara sedikit gemerisik terdengar tak lama setelahnya dan kemudian Cagalli menyadari bahwa suara hela napas Lacus yang ringan juga mengikutinya "Ya, Cagalli… tenang, Kira sudah menceritakannya padaku. Aku tahu kau terkejut—dan dia juga, tapi… oh, lupakan"

"Lacus" suara Cagalli terdengar bergumam sekaligus berkesah saat mengatakannya "Ini tidak biasa… dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jadi… apa kau bisa?"

Lacus menghela napas lagi "Tidak Cagalli" ungkap gadis itu lembut

"Dengar" ia memulai "Aku dan Athrun memang pernah memiliki hubungan khusus—kami bertunangan, di masa lalu. Dan kami berpisah, _for good_. Karena aku memilih Kira, dan dia… dia memilihmu. _That's it._ _Well_, tak ada masalah selama ini mengenai hal itu, Ok?"

Cagalli berkesah, ia mengerti maksud perkataan gadis itu, sangat mengerti. Tapi…

"_Yeah, got it_. Tapi Lacus, tahun lalu… maksudku, setelah ulangtahunnya tahun lalu kukira semua sudah membaik. _I mean_, kita semua merayakannya, jadi… kukira kami—aku dan dia… bisa memulai semua dari awal lagi. Yah, setidaknya berteman lagi, mungkin?" suara gadis bermata _amber_ itu mulai terdengar sesegukan

"Dan sekarang dia kembali mengabaikanmu?" Lacus menghela napas "Itukan yang menjadi kekhawatiranmu? Itu kan yang kau ingin tahu kenapanya?"

"_Yeah_" Cagalli memijat pelipisnya saat mengatakan hal ini, lalu terdiam dan menghela napas pendek "Aku ingin menanyakan kepadanya kenapa, apa alasannya… tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak pernah bisa, tak pernah sempat—tak ada waktu"

"Kalau begitu cari waktu, Cagalli" Lacus berkata lagi "Cari waktu dan tanyakan sendiri… oh ayolah, masalah ini memang terdengar mengerikan, bagimu. Dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Cagalli. Tapi, kurasa kau harus menyelesaikannya sendiri karena… yah, karena ini masalahmu, dan kau sudah dewasa… wanita dewasa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri"

Sekali lagi, Cagalli menghela napas "Yah, baiklah… aku… akan kucoba"

"Baik" kata Lacus "Aku mendoakanmu, selalu"

* * *

><p>Suhu udara musim gugur kali ini terbilang buruk jika dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya dan lebih lagi jika dibandingkan dengan ORB pada masa kecil gadis bermata <em>amber<em> itu. Dan ia sudah bisa merasakannya, bahkan ketika ia masih menemukan dirinya meringkuk diatas tempat tidur—tanpa selimut, dan hanya mengenakan kamisol merah favoritnya di masa lalu serta celana pendek.

Cagalli melengos sebal. Teringat olehnya bagaimana semalam AC kamarnya rusak secara mendadak dan mekanik yang biasa menanganinya tidak bisa ditelepon. Pun orang-orang lain yang menurut perhitungan gadis itu seharusnya bisa membantunya—mendadak sibuk semua dan tak bisa membantu setidaknya sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

Dan kemudian Cagalli berpikir untuk menghubungi Athrun, karena menurutnya pemuda itu masih berada dalam kategori bisa membantu. Lagipula, jika ia bisa datang, mungkin mereka bisa sekalian membicarakan ada apa dengan pemuda itu akhir-akhir ini—sebagai teman. Cagalli meringis pada pemikiran itu, menyadari betapa besarnya kesalahan yang telah ia buat pada hidupnya saat memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sayangnya, usahanya sia-sia. Athrun—seperti juga kebanyakan orang-orang yang menurutnya bisa membantu, entah kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi. Bahkan setelah Cagalli yakin dia mencoba menghubungi pemuda itu sedikit lebih banyak dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Cagalli menghela napas dan memandang jenuh pada langit-langit kamarnya yang tampak seperti lembaran kertas kosong dalam pandangannya. Begitu hampa dan menjemukan. Ia sampai berpikir untuk mengubah desain kamarnya yang minimalis menjadi bernuansa _baroque _ yang megah dan penuh. Tapi kemudian ia menyingkirkan pikiran itu mengingat desain semacam itu akan membuat kamarnya terlihat sangat ramai dan membuatnya pusing dengan semua ukiran dan gambar-gambarnya.

Merasa ia telah menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan berpikiran macam-macam, Cagalli memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mandi—mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima laporan dari kemiliteran ORB hari ini. Dan mungkin sambil mandi ia akan mempersiapkan beberapa dialog untuk menghadapi kemungkinan ia bertemu dengan Athrun—yang sekarang merupakan perwakilan utama pejabat kemiliteran—nantinya.

* * *

><p>Siang itu, Cagalli hampir membuat seluruh penghuni gedung rapat ORB terkena serangan jantung ketika ia turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya dengan ditemani oleh Kisaka yang sebenarnya juga hampir sama terkejutnya jika ia tidak ingat nama siapa yang tercantum di salah satu daftar orang yang akan menemui sang representatif hari ini.<p>

Rambut pirang gadis itu selalu berantakan, mencuat kesana-sini, dan terlihat tidak terawat karena Cagalli tak pernah punya waktu untuk merawatnya selama ini.

Tapi tidak hari ini.

Karena pada hari ini, rambut pirang Cagalli terlihat lebih bersinar, tertata, dan lembut berkat perawatan sepagian di salon langganan ibunya dulu.

Dan bukan hanya itu perubahan yang tampak pada segi fisik gadis itu. Wajahnya juga terlihat seperti habis di dandani dengan _make-up natural_ yang membuatnya terlihat segar dan menawan. Kuku-kukunya mengkilat dan rapi selayaknya hasil perawatan—sekali lagi tidak seperti biasanya.

Untungnya gadis itu masih mengenakan pakaian kebesaran ORB—bukan gaun, sehingga mereka masih mengenalinya sebagai Cagalli Yula Athha.

Jauh dari kebiasaannya, sebenarnya Cagalli juga merasa risih. Terlebih karena sekarang semua mata tertuju kepadanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diterka, terutama dari para pegawai laki-laki. Sementara para pegawai wanitanya melirik sang pemimpin dengan tatapan iri—ya, dia yakin sorot mata itu menampakkan kesan iri.

Melihat pintu ruangannya belum pernah membuat Cagalli selega ini sebelumnya. Tapi hari ini demikianlah adanya. Setelah menghadapi serangkaian tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan dan nyaris menelanjangi, Cagalli mendapati ruangannya terlihat seperti benteng yang membuatnya merasa aman.

Dan jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat saat ia mengingat bahwa di ruangan ini juga ia akan bertemu dengan Athrun yang akan menyerahkan laporan bulanannya.

_Senin, 28 Oktober CE 76_

Mata Cagalli terpaku selama beberapa detik saat menyadari rangkaian tulisan yang tertera pada kalender digital di atas mejanya. Oh Haumea, pikirnya, kenapa dia bisa lupa? Cagalli menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya.

Ok, dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin ini semua berhubungan… sikap Athrun yang mendadak berubah dingin beberapa bulan yang lalu, dengan kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu akan berulang tahun besok. Ya, pasti itu.

Cagalli tahu benar Athrun termasuk tipe penyendiri, dan tidak pernah menyukai hal-hal yang berbau kekanakan kecuali jika Kira yang menawarkannya—dengan memaksa tentu saja, dan ini membuatnya berkesimpulan bahwa; Athrun menghindarinya karena… karena sebentar lagi dia akan berulang tahun, dan mungkin… mungkin dia tidak mau lagi mengalami perayaan meriah seperti tahun lalu….?

"Representatif Athha" suara bariton bernada dingin itu terdengar dari arah pintu, dan serta-merta merengut perhatian gadis itu. Cagalli terkesiap, tak pernah siap pada saat-saat seperti ini dimana ia sedang memikirkan seseorang dan tiba-tiba saja orang itu sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Ath—maksudku, Admiral Zala" jawab Cagalli sedikit terbata, dan hampir menyebut pemuda itu dengan nama depannya—dalam keadaan profesional. "Kenapa tidak mengetuk dulu?"

Athrun mengernyitkan dahinya dan kemudian menghela napas pendek "Pengawal Anda di depan pintu sudah melakukannya beberapa kali, Representatif. Dan karena tidak ada jawaban, ia menyuruh saya masuk—sekalian mengecek keadaan anda"

Cagalli mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mendengar hal ini.

_Oh my_, pikirnya. Dan ia baru saja akan memikirkan betapa bodoh dirinya membiarkan hal itu terjadi ketika fakta lain yang sedang terjadi menyergapnya. Suara Athrun… suara yang terdengar dari cara bicara pemuda itu… terasa dingin dan hambar. Nyaris memusuhi bahkan.

Dan kesadarannya akan hal itu membuat ia frustasi luar biasa. Frustasi karena sikap Athrun yang sepertinya berusaha menarik diri menjauhinya, dan frustasi karena tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Sungguh, ia sangat yakin kefrustasian inilah yang membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak—seakan-akan dunia menyempit dan tidak memberinya ruang untuk bernapas.

"Representatif Athha?" Athrun kembali bertanya, meski tidak terdengar apapun dalam pertanyaan itu kecuali formalitas semata "Apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Cagalli sadar ia tidak boleh melemah jika ia menginginkan jawaban yang sebenarnya dari pemuda itu. Maka ia pun memilih untuk mengatur napasnya, dan berkata dengan suara yang diusahakan setegar mungkin "Aku baik-baik saja… Zala"

"Dan aku ingin bertanya padamu" Cagalli menelan ludah pada bagian ini, berharap Athrun tidak bereaksi defensif pada pertanyaannya "Kalau boleh"

"Hmph" Athrun tersenyum tipis, tapi Cagalli bisa melihat betapa hambarnya senyum itu "Tanyakan saja"

"Kenapa kau bersikap aneh, akhir-akhir ini?"

Athrun terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, _well_, sebenarnya Cagalli juga. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa berbicara seblak-blakan itu, tapi ia tahu sudah terlambat untuk menarik pertanyaannya.

"_Well_" Athrun mulai menjawab "Saya tidak merasa bersikap ganjil akhir-akhir ini, Representatif"

Sebenarnya saat mendengar itu, secara naluriah Cagalli ingin melontarkan bagaimana sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Namun ia berusaha menahannya dengan menekan bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat tanpa menggigitnya, dan kemudian ia menghela napas "Oh begitu, baiklah. Kalau begitu kau sebaiknya segera kembali ke tempatmu, aku akan melihat laporannya"

Athrun terlihat biasa saja—cenderung tak peduli malah, saat kata-kata sok profesional itu meluncur dari mulut Cagalli. Dan ia langsung mematuhinya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Meski jelas itu bukan respon yang diharapkan Cagalli dari seorang laki-laki yang tahun lalu berkata kepadanya betapa ia merindukan senyum tulus gadis itu, atau betapa ia ingin memeluknya dan berkata bahwa ia tidak sendirian setiap kali Cagalli menghadapi masalah yang membuatnya tertekan.

Begitu Athrun meninggalkan ruangannya, Cagalli merasa jauh lebih frustasi lagi. Terlebih saat ia sadar bahwa pemuda itu bahkan tidak sedikitpun menyadari—apalagi menyanjung, perubahan pada penampilannya hari ini.

* * *

><p>Athrun meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan dadanya setelah ia keluar dari ruangan Cagalli.<p>

Ya Tuhan, pikirnya, betapa cantiknya gadis di dalam ruangan itu. Ia sampai yakin 90 persen bahwa skenario _'cold-shoulder'_ yang tengah dimainkannya akan gagal seandainya Cagalli tidak termenung dan memberinya waktu menenangkan diri saat ia tiba dihadapan gadis itu tadi.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Athrun meneruskan langkahnya kembali ke pusat kemiliteran ORB dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai admiral. Sambil tersenyum simpul, pemuda itu melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

28 Oktober… besok adalah hari yang ditunggunya.

Dan besok… ia akan mengungkapkan semuanya.

Karena itu sebelum besok, ia harus terus memainkan _cold_-Athrun, sambil memastikan semua pasti berjalan lancar.

Athrun menurunkan lengannya dan berjalan tegap selayaknya seorang prajurit menuju ruangannya sendiri yang terletak beberapa ratus meter dari pintu utama gedung pemerintahan.

Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak menyembunyikan semua ini dari Cagalli. Perasaan itu sungguh mengganggu dan membuatnya nyaris membuyarkan rencananya pada beberapa kesempatan, tapi ia berhasil bertahan sejauh ini—sudah lima bulan sejak Mei, dan ia hanya tinggal bertahan satu hari lagi—sekaligus memberitahu satu orang yang pasti bisa memastikan semua berjalan lancar besok.

Mata zamrudnya menangkap bayangan sosok yang ia cari tak lama setelah ia melewati pintu depan rumah kepresidenan ORB tempat Cagalli berada.

Kisaka—orang yang dibutuhkan pemuda itu—berada sekita beberapa meter dari lobi luar dan terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa orang yang dari seragamnya dikenali pemuda itu sebagai pengawal-pengawal muda.

"Ledonir Kisaka" sapa pemuda itu dengan suara monoton "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Laki-laki yang merupakan pelindung terdekat Cagalli itu terlihat nyaris sama dengan yang dilihatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih seorang anak laki-laki berusia 16 tahun yang baru saja kehilangan ayahnya di medan perang dan sedang jatuh cinta setengah mati pada putri tunggal sang presiden ketika itu—Uzumi Nara Athha.

Dan meski fakta yang kedua masih berjalan—ia masih mencintai Cagalli setengah mati—Athrun tahu demi kelancaran rencananya, ia harus menjauhi gadis itu atau ia akan kesulitan menyempurnakan kejutan yang entah kenapa malah dikerjakannya sendiri meski pada kenyataanya ialah yang akan berulang tahun besok.

Kisaka menoleh dan segera menyuruh para junior itu pergi saat mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Athrun Zala—_admiral_ kepercayaan, dan kesayangan Cagalli "Tentu saja"

Athrun kembali tersenyum simpul, lalu ia mengisyaratkan pada laki-laki itu untuk mengikutinya. Kisaka mengangguk—meski tidak yakin sepenuhnya—dan mengikuti arah pemuda itu, berpikir untuk mendengarkannya dulu.

Saat mereka sampai di ruang kerja Athrun, pemuda itu tidak berbasa-basi lagi dan langsung menuju pokok persoalan "Aku butuh bantuanmu" ia berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Bantuanku? Untuk apa…" Kisaka tampak berpikir sejenak "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Nona Cagalli?"

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu mengangguk "Tepat" katanya "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memastikan Cagalli berada di sini besok, tepat pukul 7 malam"

Berkata demikian, Athrun menyerahkan selembar kertas—potongan sebuah _notes_—pada Kisaka yang menerimanya dengan alis terangkat "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Percayalah padaku, kumohon" pemuda itu berujar lemah seakan-akan nyawanya esok hari bergantung pada keberhasilan pria itu "Besok bawa Cagalli ke tempat itu, tepat pukul 7 malam"

Sedikit merasa ragu, Kisaka memperhatikan raut wajah _coordinator_ muda itu dengan seksama "Tapi bukankah ini—"

"Pokoknya lakukan saja, dan serahkan sisanya padaku..." tukas pemuda itu cepat "…yah, itu seandainya kau percaya kepadaku"

Kisaka tersenyum mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, ditambah ekspresi _priceless_ di wajahnya—yang mungkin berupa campuran kebimbangan dan kesungguhan "Aku percaya padamu, Nak" ia berkata "Akan kubawa Cagalli kesana, tepat pukul 7"

* * *

><p>"Athrun, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kira pagi itu, suaranya terdengar khawatir "Kau membuat Cagalli benar-benar cemas, dia bilang kau mengacuhkannya"<p>

"Untuk yang terbaik, Kira" jawab Athrun dari seberang telepon, sepertinya tak berniat membongkar rencananya sendiri "Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah sampai dimana kalian?"

Kira menoleh pada Lacus yang tertidur dibahunya dengan wajah damai lalu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat ke jendela di samping gadis itu "Sudah di Bumi sejak tadi malam, mungkin siang kami baru bisa ke ORB"

"Oh baguslah" suara pemuda itu—yang menurut Kira seperti orang yang sedang sibuk tapi bahagia—terdengar lagi "Apa kalian perlu dijemput?"

"Tidak" gumam Kira "Kami—aku lebih tepatnya karena Lacus sedang tidur, lebih butuh penjelasan daripada penjemput. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang kau rencan—oh ya ampun! Aku baru saja melihat tanggalan, selamat ulang tahun sobat!"

Selama beberapa saat tak terdengar jawaban dari seberang, tapi dari bunyi udara di telepon, Kira menduga Athrun sedang tersenyum "Terima kasih" dan ia akhirnya berujar—membuat Kira yakin dugaannya benar.

"Tunggu…" kata Kira setelahnya, tepat saat sebuah gagasan mengenai apa yang mungkin direncanakan oleh sahabat kecilnya itu melintas dibenaknya "Jangan bilang kau berencana untuk memberi kejutan pada Cagalli pada hari ulang tahunmu? Katakan kalau aku salah"

Hela napas berat yang terdengar dari seberang telepon membuat Kira mengernyit, menyadari ia berhasil menebak dengan benar apa yang diinginkan temannya itu.

"_Yeah_, kau benar" kata Athrun suaranya terdengar seperti anak yang tertangkap basah telah memecahkan vas bunga milik ibunya "Kurasa tak ada gunanya lagi menutupi semua ini darimu…"

"Oh, jadi aku benar?" Kira menjawab lagi, suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang tertarik—sekali—pada sesuatu "Padahal aku hanya asal menebak… hehe"

Lacus yang tampaknya masih tertidur menggeliat disamping Kira—sepertinya membenarkan posisi tidurnya sendiri. Dan Kira memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu sampai gadis itu benar-benar nyenyak lagi sebelum ia memberondong pemuda di seberang telepon itu untuk memberitahunya tentang apa yang sedang dipersiapkannya untuk ulang tahunnya tahun ini.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat tua itu setelah memastikan gadis disampingnya sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya sendiri.

"Entahlah… aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya tanpa membuatmu histeris" sahut Athrun, kali ini suaranya terdengar pasrah "Mungkin sebaiknya kau tunggu dan lihat saja, setidaknya kau sudah tahu aku punya rencana—dan itu tidak jahat"

"Hmmm… baiklah. Selama itu bukan mencampakkan adikku sampai dia berniat bunuh diri… aku bisa menerimanya"

"Kira…" lirih pemuda bermata zamrud itu "Mana mungkin aku membuatnya ingin bunuh diri sementara aku masih… yah, kau tahulah"

"Hm, aku tahu" sahut Kira, seketika merasa begitu lega mengetahui sahabatnya itu tidak benar-benar mengacuhkan saudarinya dan… masih mencintainya.

Kira terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia melanjutkan "Tapi… ada tidak yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu?"

"Ada" sahut pemuda itu cepat "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memastikan Cagalli… hmm… tidak tahu semua ini"

Senyum di wajah Kira memudar saat mendengarnya "_You're doomed, Buddy_"

* * *

><p>Ini tanggal 29 Oktober dan Cagalli heran kenapa Athrun tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana ketika ia mencarinya.<p>

_Well_, hal itu sendiri sudah sangat aneh buatnya. Dan lebih aneh lagi ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar bahwa Kira dan Lacus sedang berada di ORB.

Dan tentu saja ini semua membuat Cagalli curiga bahwa kemungkinan besar Athrun berada dibalik semua ini. Tapi mengingat bagaimana sikap pemuda itu terhadap dirinya akhir-akhir ini, Cagalli menjadi tidak yakin.

Oh, pikirnya, tidak mungkinlah Athrun berada dibalik semua keanehan yang terjadi hari ini kecuali bagian ia tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana.

Oh, bicara soal hal aneh yang terjadi di hari ini—tentu saja bukan hanya dua hal yang sudah disebutkan diatas. Masih ada lagi hal aneh selain itu. Seperti Kisaka yang mendadak melarangnya berada diluar gedung pemerintahan ORB hari itu dengan alasan keamanan padahal jelas-jelas ORB sedang aman-aman saja.

Lalu keanehan berikutnya terjadi saat Lacus mendatanginya dan mengajaknya ke salon, saat itu—entah kenapa, Kisaka tiba-tiba setuju membiarkan mereka pergi berdua saja ke salon yang terletak beberapa blok dari kompleks pemerintahan. Padahal sebelumnya pria itu melarang keras Cagalli meninggalkan gedung.

Lacus juga sama anehnya, menurut Cagalli. Karena setiap ditanya dimana Kira, ia selalu menjawab tidak tahu. Dan meskipun rasa sulit sekali menebak apa yang disembunyikan mantan diva PLANTs yang sekarang berstatus tunangan Kira itu, Cagalli yakin dia menutupi sesuatu dan sesuatu itu sama dengan yang ditutupi oleh Kisaka.

Belum lagi sepertinya Lacus selalu menghindari kemungkinan Kira sedang bersama Athrun setiap kali Cagalli menyebutkannya. Katanya itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Tapi kelihatannya itu mungkin saja dimata Cagalli.

Dan sejauh ini, satu hal yang pasti dan bisa disimpulkan oleh gadis itu adalah kemungkinan mereka sedang bersekongkol—bahkan dengan si _admiral_ sialan itu, tentang sesuatu yang Cagalli tidak boleh tahu.

"Lacus" panggil Cagalli pelan, masker yang dengan paksa dipesankan Lacus untuk mereka berdua membuatnya kesulitan menggerakkan mulutnya "Sebenarnya apa yang… kalian… yah, kau tahulah"

"Tidak ada Cagalli" seperti halnya Cagalli, Lacus juga kesulitan berkata-kata karena maskernya, dan sepertinya memutuskan berkata-kata sesingkat mungkin "Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan, ok? Aku juga tidak tahu Kira dimana, kau tahu? Aku sedikit cemas juga tapi… _he's not a boy_, Cagalli. _He's a man_. Jadi kurasa aku harus sedikit lebih mempercayainya"

Sulit bagi Cagalli untuk menentukan apakah ada unsur kebohongan dalam kata-kata itu atau tidak ketika Lacus mengucapkannya. Masalahnya, suaranya benar-benar terdengar seperti gadis yang sedang mencemaskan kekasihnya. Dan ia terdengar sangat wajar dan benar juga.

Tapi mengingat bahwa selain mantan diva Lacus juga mantan penyanyi—atau pemain, Cagalli juga tidak tahu—opera, sekaligus mantan _chairwoman_ atau politisi, Cagalli tidak yakin ia tidak hanya berpura-pura dalam masalah ini.

Dan sikap Lacus setelah mereka selesai dengan acara 'salon' memperkuat dugaannya soal kebohongan gadis berambut merah muda itu mengenai keberadaan Kira. Pasalnya menurut Cagalli, nyaris tidak mungkin bahkan bagi seorang gadis seperti Lacus sekalipun, untuk bersikap begitu tenang saat ia mencemaskan kekasihnya.

Selain itu, Lacus juga terlihat sangat memperhatikan penampilannya setelah mereka keluar dari salon tanpa menyadari bahwa itu membuatnya tampak lebih mirip anak SMA yang sedang menunggu teman kencan dibandingkan wanita muda yang sedang mencemaskan keberadaan kekasihnya.

Lalu, sikap Kisaka kembali mengusik pikirannya saat pria itu menjemput tepat waktu tanpa menunggu telepon, seakan sudah tahu harus datang pada jam itu.

Dan sekali lagi Cagalli melihat keanehan setelah ia masuk mobil dan Lacus tidak mengikutinya di mobil yang sama. Cagalli melihatnya masuk mobil lain beberapa menit setelahnya.

Dengan Kira sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi…

Merasa ada yang salah dengan semua ini, Cagalli memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pria yang mengemudi itu—Kisaka.

"Tenang saja, Nona…" kata Kisaka dengan suara meyakinkan "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

* * *

><p>"Kita sudah tiba, Nona" ujar Kisaka, suaranya yang rendah terdengar begitu percaya diri, seakan-akan ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah misi penting.<p>

Cagalli yang sempat termenung selama beberapa saat menoleh saat mendengar ucapan pengawal pribadinya itu dan cukup terkejut mendapati mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti tepat di depan gedung pemerintahan ORB.

Bangunan itu tampak seperti puri berhantu jika dilihat pada malam seperti ini. Cagalli menenggak ludah saat menyadari apa yang baru dipikiranya, merasa konyol pada kenyataan bahwa bahkan saat ia telah menjadi pemimpin salah satu negara paling kuat di dunia sekalipun ia masih merasa gentar mendengar kata 'hantu'.

Sejenak gadis itu ragu untuk turun dari mobil, dan berpikir keras untuk mengalihkan tujuannya.

"Kisaka" kata Cagalli, rona ketakutan sedikit mewarnai suara tegasnya "Ada apa? Kenapa kita berhenti disini?"

Pria bertubuh tegap itu terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli tanpa benar-benar membongkar apapun "Ada seseorang... ya, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu disini"

Jujur saja, saat mengatakan hal itu Kisaka sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat imajinasi liar Cagalli melayang jauh dan mengira bahwa seseorang yang dimaksudkan oleh pria itu dalam kalimatnya adalah almarhum ayahnya—Uzumi Nara Athha, yang mungkin ingin bertemu dengan dirinya dan menceramahinya habis-habisan soal pemerintahan dan sebagainya.

Tapi… _yeah_, itulah yang terlintas di benak gadis bermata _amber_ itu saat mendengar penuturan singkat Kisaka, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menanyainya lebih jauh.

"Seseorang? Ingin bertemu denganku?" Cagalli melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya "Jam segini? _Oh come on_, bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa mulai jam pulang kantor dan seterusnya aku tidak menerima pertemuan—kecuali yang mendesak"

"Ini sangat mendesak, Nona" balas Kisaka meyakinkan "Dan orang ini sangat pemaksa"

Cagalli kembali menelan ludahnya, frustasi karena tidak bisa mengelak dari pertemuannya dengan 'sang ayah'.

"Oh, baiklah" ia berkata selepasnya "Aku akan menemuinya"

Setelah berkata demikian Cagalli turun dari mobil, dan menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia meminta mantel sebelum turun tadi. Suhu udara pada malam hari di awal musim dingin kali ini terasa lebih menulang dari biasanya. Dan ini mengherankan Cagalli karena sampai siang kemarin, suhu udara di Onogoro masih terasa begitu panas.

Tapi apapun itu—sambil sedikit mendekap tubuhnya sendiri—Cagalli mulai berjalan memasuki gedung pemerintahan tempat ia bekerja siang tadi. Dan berbeda dengan bagian luarnya, suhu udara di dalam gedung terasa jauh lebih hangat.

Merasa tak perlu lagi bersedekap, Cagalli meneruskan langkahnya dengan sikap profesional. Lagipula ia tidak mau mendapat kesan buruk atau lemah saat berhadapan dengan seorang politisi pemaksa.

Namun ketika ia akhirnya memasuki ruang rapat—dan menemukan ruangan itu kosong dan lampunya saja bahkan tidak menyala—segala persiapan dan keberanian yang sudah dimantapkannya sejak di pintu masuk tadi mendadak hilang. Berganti dengan ketakutan luar biasa yang menyerbunya dari segala arah negatif.

Dan efek pintu yang menutup tiba-tiba—karena terhempas angin, memperparah ketakutannya. Meski hal itu belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Dimana sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menutupi kedua matanya.

"Akh!" pekik gadis itu, terkejut bukan main saat pandangannya tertutup secara mendadak. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, rasa itu berubah menjadi rasa takut yang terasa semakin menenggelamkannya.

"S-Siapa kau?" tanya Cagalli, terpaku diam ditempatnya karena pikirannya dipenuhi imaji bahwa yang menutup matanya adalah hantu.

Orang itu tidak menjawab, dan tidak juga melepaskan tangannya dari mata gadis itu. Tapi dari getaran udara yang terjadi saat ia mendengar hela napas, Cagalli tahu bahwa yang berada dibelakangnya dan menutup kedua matanya saat ini adalah seseorang, dan bukan 'sesuatu'.

Dan hal ini diperkuat oleh rasa hangat yang perlahan menyeruak dari sepasang tangan itu.

"Cagalli" bagaikan mimpi, Cagalli yakin ia mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Suara yang sudah cukup lama dirindukannya. Suara… Athrun Zala.

"A-Athrun… kaukah… itu?" tanya Cagalli skeptis, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Ya" suara itu menjawab, dan bersamaan dengannya sepasang tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya terangkat dan turun.

Setelah membiasakan matanya pada kebebasan yang akhirnya ia peroleh, Cagalli memutar tumitnya dan berharap ia tidak menemukan sesosok hantu tengah mengerjainya.

Dan harapannya terkabul.

Disana—tepat dihadapannya dengan jarak hanya beberapa inci, berdiri seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap yang begitu dikenalnya. Lengkap dengan rambut biru tuanya yang masih saja panjang, sepasang mata zamrud yang familier, dan balutan seragam militer ORB seperti yang selalu dilihatnya.

"Cagalli" pemuda itu berkata dengan suara lirih "Maafkan aku"

"Maafkan aku telah mengabaikanmu selama beberapa waktu, maafkan aku yang selalu menjauhimu, dan maafkan aku karena… merencanakan semua ini"

Rasanya Cagalli ingin menjawab—mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas ucapan pemuda itu, namun ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat dan akhirnya memilih diam saja, menunggu pemuda itu meneruskan perkataannya.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu aku berusia 18 tahun, lemah, bodoh, dan terombang-ambing dengan status yang tidak jelas"

Cagalli yang masih kesulitan menemukan suaranya, memutuskan untuk menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap mata zamrud pemuda itu. Diikuti oleh sebelah tangannya yang secara refleks menyentuh dan mulai membelai paras sang pemuda.

"Aku seorang _coordinator_, putra Patrick Zala—seorang yang dinilai bertanggung jawab atas perang yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu, dan tidak bisa apa-apa ketika itu… bahkan untuk menghiburmu"

Ketika mengatakan itu, Athrun tidak melarang ataupun menghindari jemari Cagalli yang sibuk menelusuri bingkai luar parasnya seperti orang buta yang ingin mengenali siapa yang berada dihadapannya.

"Dan setelah kita berbaikan tahun lalu, aku kembali memikirkan semuanya. Semua kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu untuk bertarung seorang diri, seharusnya aku ada disini—bersamamu, selalu"

"Athrun…" ujar Cagalli, sedikit lega akhirnya ada sesuatu yang bisa ia katakan "Kita semua membuat begitu banyak kesalahan, "Bukan kau saja"

"Akupun berbuat salah" ia berkata lagi dengan suara yang terdengar berat, sementara pemuda itu terdiam "Aku menerima lamaran Yuuna tanpa memikirkan lebih jauh, dan aku… aku tahu itu sebuah kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan… kau sudah mengatakannya"

"Hmm" gumam pemuda itu membalas "Aku mengatakannya karena aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku, Cagalli"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu…"

"Aku ingin kau kembali kepadaku, Cagalli"

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pemuda itu tanpa ia sempat menahan atau memberi intro terlebih dahulu. Dan sang gadis tentu saja terkejut—sangat terkejut, ketika mendengarnya.

"Sudah lama aku memikirkannya, berulang-ulang sampai aku yakin aku bisa gila jika terus mempertanyakan kebenarannya. Sudah lama pula aku ingin mengatakannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sebelum hari ini"

"Kenapa?" tanya Cagalli penasaran, alisnya bertaut heran

"Kau tahu, ini hari ulang tahunku, Cagalli" ujarnya, sedikit mengalihkan "Seharusnya aku yang mendapat kejutan"

"Itu salahmu" gadis itu menjawab lagi, merasa konyol mendengar pernyataan itu dari sang pemuda "Kau sendiri yang membuatku mencemaskanmu berhari-hari hingga aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hadiah untukmu"

"Tidak" kali ini pemuda itu berujar lagi "Aku mendapatkan hadiahku bersamaan dengan rencana ini"

"Oh ya?"

"Hm" jawab Athrun lagi "Sekarang aku 21 tahun Cagalli, dan kita sedang berada di usia yang sama"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kupikir, ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya kepadamu"

Cagalli mengulum senyum kikuk, rasanya ia mulai bisa menerka apa yang akan diucapkan oleh pemuda itu sekarang.

"Maukah kau kembali kepadaku? Membimbingku dan membiarkan aku menjagamu... selamanya?"

Senyum di bibir gadis itu mengembang perlahan-lahan saat kalimat itu terdengar oleh telinganya. Dan semburat kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipinya ketika ia merasakan tangan pemuda itu mengenggam tangannya.

Cagalli memejamkan matanya perlahan ketika jawaban atas pertanyaan itu beserta angannya tentang apa yang akan terjadi melintasi benaknya.

Berpikir; Oh, betapa indahnya akhir musim gugur tahun ini.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Y__eeaayy! _

_Another birthday present for Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny's prince charming, Athrun Zala!_

_Well, this is the least I could do for my favorite childhood anime, hehe._

_Also, I'll try to make another shot for Lacus's Birthday next February._

_And I should say that, due to some more important birthday, I believe I'll never make one for the twins birthday..._

_Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you like it!_

_Cheers, _

**_._**

**_Toby_**

_p.s. *baca_**_Gift of A Friend_ **_untuk lebih jelasnya_  
><span>


End file.
